The present invention relates to a method and an apparatus for producing deep, conical or cylindrical ceramic hollow bodies of a powdered or granular pressed mass by means of isostatic compression.
A method and an apparatus of the above type are disclosed in Federal Republic of Germany Offenlegungsschrift No. DE-OS 2,657,704, laid open for public inspection on July 14, 1977. To produce hollow truncated cones or cylindrical elements having comparatively thin walls, such as, for example, small coffee cups, a powder or ceramic paste is used as the pressing mass. The described process indicates that only the actual hollow body is pressed according to the isostatic method, and that obviously projections, such as, for example, grips and handles, are produced in further process stages and must subsequently be attached to the pressed hollow body. In the so-called wet method, in which pastes are employed, the shaping of projections, such as grips and handles, is possible but such a manufacturing sequence is very complicated and cost intensive. Moreover, this manner of proceeding is connected with low output and with a high rate of rejects during the manufacturing process.